Wand Stealer
by teenage.tradgedy
Summary: ONESHOT. James Potter has stolen Lily Evans' wand, and will only give it back on one condition. A Date.


**HEY GUYS. This is just random Lily/James fluff.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Stop rubbing it in**

* * *

"Evans!"

I kept walking swiftly down the corridor. How _dare _he follow me after that! How embarrassing!

"Evans! Slow down!"

Bloody Potter. Him and his stupid Marauding lot think they can do whatever they want because everyone loves them.

"Evans!"

"Go away Potter," I snarled under my breath, breaking into a swifter walk down the hallway.

"Evans! I can't keep up!" he was starting to huff, and I felt a smirk spread across my face. That was my intention, of course. Yes, you wouldn't think that a boy, a Quidditch Player, like Potter would be able to keep up with me, little Lily Evans. I wondered why he didn't

"Evans! Come on! I think you broke my leg! Slow down!" Potter whined, and I felt a smirk spread across my face; oh right, that's why he couldn't keep up, "Evans I'll go straight to McGonagall about the injury," he said.

I could picture the triumphant smirk in his head and the way his eyebrow would raise; he knew I would stop. I stopped in my tracks and took a deep breath, preparing myself. After all, I needed to organize my hexes incase he attempted to kiss me…again.

"There," Potter said cockily, stopping in front of me and smirking, "Now was that so bad?" he asked, leaning in slightly closer, and I felt my eyes narrow into slits.

This always happened around Potter and I didn't know why! I'd be fine, calm and collected, before he approached, even if I knew he was going to approach, and then as soon as I saw his face, I was irritated. It was inevitable. Not that I had tried to stop it. Being infuriated with Potter was now a daily ritual.

I felt my gaze brush over him, and felt a twinge of guilt deep down. Deep, very deep, so deep it would take years to dig down, and even deeper.

"Evans!" I looked up at him quickly to see a smirk on his face, "Were you checking me out?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and made to walk around him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Potter if you don't let go of me I'll hex you into the next century," I said, turning around quickly to glare at him. Potter, not bothered, grinned at me.

"With this?" he asked, pulling a wand out of his pocket. I gasped and felt around my robes. My wand was gone.

"Potter! Give that back!" I screamed at him, reaching for the wand but he only grinned and held it up above his head, "Potter!"

"What are you going to do now?" he asked innocently, his eyes twinkling behind his stupid glasses, "Kick me again?" he asked, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Yes, that is what I had done to him, why his leg was supposedly "broken"

I gave him a nasty smile and kicked his shin with all my might, only falling over.

"Your wand is really good at shield charms," he mused, crouching down in front of me, as I pushed myself up.

"What do you want Potter?" I asked irritably, leaning on my two hands so I could stay as far away from his face as I could.

"I want you," he said simply, and I rolled my eyes.

"I should've seen that coming," I muttered, and he grinned

"So Evans," he said, twirling my wand in between his fingers, "If you want your wand back, you will need to meet me tonight, by the statue of the one-eyed witch," he said, and I felt my eyes widen

"What?" I choked, and he grinned

"You heard me," he said, standing up, and I continued to look at him like he was speaking German.

"Potter!" I yelled, pushing myself so I was standing in front of him. It didn't do much; I still couldn't threaten him. I was too much shorter.

"See you later Evans," he said, and with a wink, and a quick dodge from a slap, he started to walk down the corridor. I squared my shoulders and followed after him, feeling steam shoot out of my ears.

"Potter," I snarled, and he turned around, his eyes twinkling mischievously

"You ever realized how beautiful you look when you're infuriated Evans?" he asked me, smirking, and I felt a slight blush creep up onto my cheeks.

"Potter, I'm going to give you thirty seconds to give my wand back," I said softly, but Potter only grinned

"Can I do something else for thirty seconds?" he asked, stepping towards me. Too close. I could smell his musky boy scent. I took a massive step back and Potter grinned devilishly, before swiftly turning around and walking away, "See you tonight Evans," he called over his shoulder, leaving me standing there.

"AAAH!" I yelled, before turning around and walking away, muttering under my breath. I took the stairs two at a time and stopped in front of the Portrait Hole, "Venemus Tantacula," I said and the fat lady grinned before swinging open, allowing me to enter. I walked swiftly through the Common Room up to my dormitory. As I pushed the door open an owl flew into the room and landed on my bed, holding it's leg out.

_Evans darling,_

_Meet me at the Passage of the One Eyed Witch in an hour._

"Darling?" I yelled incredulously

"Yes?" I turned quickly to see Marlene Adams standing there, smirking at me.

"Oh go away," I muttered irritably, and Marlene laughed

"What did Potter do now?" she asked, and I growled under my breath, "Wait! Don't say anything yet, I'll go get Gwenog," she said, and sprinted out of the door. Marlene Adams, my best friend, is not very good at these talks. She is convinced that Potter and I are going to be married.

Gag me.

"Yes, Lils, what is it?" Gwenog asked, walking into the room, wearing her Gryffindor Quidditch Robes, "Where is Potter, by the way? He told Black to take over practice today because he was, I quote, planning something special," she said, mimicking Potter's voice, and I rolled my eyes

"And this something special, no doubt, involves the infamous Lily Evans, Head Girl extraordinaire," Marlene said dramatically, and Gwenog laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does," I muttered grumpily, falling face first onto my bed

"What is this something special?" Gwenog asked, walking over to my bed and sitting down on it, causing the whole thing to bounce.

"He's making me go on a date with him," I said, and I saw Marlene's eyes widen.

"How is me _making _you go?" Gwenog asked

"He has my wand. I don't get it back until I go on a date with him," I said. Gwenog and Marlene looked at each other, before promptly bursting into fits of giggles.

"You have to admit, he's gotten smarter," Gwenog said, as I shot them nasty looks.

"I think it's his Head Boy getting to his head," Marlene said, before promptly giggling again, along with Gwenog.

"I hate him being Head Boy, he get's the benefit of the doubt," I said.

"OH MERLIN!" I jumped as Marlene screamed. I looked over to see her holding the letter Potter had sent me, "An _hour_?" she screeched, and Gwenog sprinted over, looking down at the letter

"We have to get you ready," Gwenog said, snapping her fingers. I looked at her blankly and she rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you planned on going like that," she said, gesturing to my school robes.

"What's wrong with these?" I asked. My two best friends exchanged a knowing glance, before turning back to me.

"It's a _date _Lily, you have to look nice," Gwenog said, and I shook my head

"Absolutely not, this is Potter we're talking about," I said, but was only ignored by my best friends, well, ex-best friends as of now, who were in my closet.

"This, I like this," Marlene said, pointing, and Gwenog nodded happily

"with this top," she said, and Marlene crinkled her nose

"Absolutely not," she said, "I KNOW!" she squealed, before running to her closet. I groaned, Marlene had some _very _provocative clothing.

"Now Lily darling close your eyes," Gwenog said, and I rolled them before closing my eyes. When I opened them, there was an outfit laid out on my bed. I shrugged, it wasn't too bad, I could wear this. There were a pair of dark skinny jeans with a light green top with capped sleeves and a deep v-neck.

"Can I not wear such a _low _v-neck?" I asked, after slipping the shirt on and finding it was pretty exposing.

"Nope," Gwenog said, and I stomped my foot

"But he's going to keep _looking_!" I whined, and Marlene turned to me, eyes twinkling

"That's the point," she said, grinning evilly, "It'll _torture _him," she winked, and I felt a nasty smile spread across my face.

"Maybe I should wear a skirt?" I said, and they laughed, as I pulled the skinny jeans on. I walked over to my sneakers and was about to put them on, when Marlene waved her wand, causing them to turn into nice sandals, "Marlene!" I said, and she shrugged her shoulders

"You can't change it back," she sung under her breath, and I shot her a look as Gwenog laughed, before slipping the sandals on, mentally cursing Potter.

"Are you ready for this?" Gwenog asked, and I glared at her

"Oh definitely," I said, and she grinned as Marlene shook her head. She frowned at me before waving her wand. I felt my hair fly away from my face and a lone strand dangle down, curling a bit.

"Okay, you're ready. Go, you're going to be late, we'll wait up, I want the details," Marlene said, wagging her eyebrows at me. I stuck my tongue out at her before slipping on my jacket and running out of the room before she could make me change jackets. I was wearing my father's old college jacket; he played basketball. Despite how it looked, it was the most comfortable thing in the world.

I walked morosely to the statue of the One-Eyed witch and noticed that Potter wasn't there. Perfect! He makes me go on a stupid date with him and then he doesn't show up. Typical Potter. I kicked the statue in annoyance. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps, and I looked around quickly to see a figure walking slowly towards me. It was eerie.

It wasn't Potter, fortunately. Well, so I thought, until I noticed who it actually was.

"Oh look what I found, a mudblood," Regulus said nastily, and I rolled my eyes, before turning around, "Whoa, WHOA," Regulus said, eying my shirt. I was going to kill Marlene. I turned away from him and began to walk away, when I felt myself frozen in spot, "Where do you think you're going?" Regulus asked, twirling his wand in his fingers, smiling maliciously.

I wish I had my wand. I closed my eyes and called out to my last hope.

_POTTER! Merlin Potter, I am calling you for the first time in my life, at least have the courtesy to show up! POTTER GET HERE NOW!_

"What's going on?" My eyes flew open as a voice boomed from behind me. Not needing any answer, my hero waved his wand and Regulus went flying back. A second later, I felt myself unfreeze. I turned around quickly to see Potter standing there, wand out, glaring at Regulus, "Get back to your Common Room, it's after hours," he said quietly, still glaring at Regulus, wand pointing at him. Regulus looked at James for a second, before giving me a sadistic smile and walking away.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, and slowly sunk down onto the floor. Next thing I knew, Potter was sitting down next to me, with one arm around my shoulders, the other rubbing my arm soothingly, "Hey, it's alright," he said gently. I looked at him and my eyes met the magnificent hazel eyes behind those wiry glasses.

"Thanks," I said, looking away quickly. He shrugged and then stood up, holding his hand out. I took his hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet, "You know if I had my wand it wouldn't have happened," I muttered, and I saw a grin appear on his face.

"Well if you had your wand we wouldn't be here," he said, and I looked up at him

"My point exactly," I said, but instead of sounding nasty, I sounded more teasing. His eyes brightened at my friendly tone and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Shall we?" he asked, and I shook my head, "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then Evans," he said, turning around.

"Potter!" I hissed, and he turned around, his eyes grinning

"Yes?" he asked, and I crossed my arms. His eyes flashed down and a smirk appeared on his face, "I really like your shirt Evans," he winked, and I flushed deep maroon, before zipping the jacket up all the way, "Now why did you do that?" he asked, taking a few steps towards me, so he was standing close enough for me to touch him.

Why are my palms sweating? WHY is my heart beating so fast? WHAT ARE THESE BUTTERFLIES?

"I'm-I'm hungry," I stammered, and he smirked down at me knowingly, "Oh sod off," I said, flushing red, and looking down at the floor. He stood there for another second, just looking down at me, before taking a few steps back.

"So where do you want to go?" Potter asked, still looking at me, and I shrugged, examining his shoes. They were really nice shoes, which took me off guard. I hadn't expected that.

Why, you ask? I don't know to be honest. I hadn't expected Potter to care much about something as insignificant as shoes. Actually, I hadn't expected anything from Potter, especially the fact that he'd saved me from Regulus. It wasn't the saving I was particularly uncertain about, it was what he had done after Regulus had left, the way he'd comforted me.

"Is that okay?"

"Sorry, what?" I asked, looking up at him as he interrupted my stream of consciousness. Potter chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Er, I said, no asked, if you wanted to, erm, go down to Hogsmeade, or, er, just stay here and go to the kitchens," he stammered, talking to my knees. I blinked.

Was Potter, _The _James Potter, nervous? About a 'date' with _me_?

Potter chuckled and I felt my eyes widened. Oh Merlin I had said that out loud. HAD I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?

"Yes," Potter said, nodding, and grinning, and I flushed deep red

"Sorry," I muttered, and Potter laughed, as I frowned. Why was I apologizing to Potter, of all people? He was _making _me go on a date with him. I looked up at him and crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes slightly. HE raised his eyebrows but otherwise chose to ignore me.

"You never answered the question," he said, leaning against the statue, "Hogsmeade or kitchens?" he asked, looking at me, his eyes meeting mine. I felt like I couldn't look away. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? I bet this was all Marlene's fault for getting the whole 'Lily Potter' thing in my head. I looked at him carefully to make sure I hadn't said _that _out loud. That would've been disastrous.

"We can't get to Hogsmeade…" I said uncertainly, and Potter's eyes twinkled, "Oh, how silly of me, forgot who I was talking to," I said, rolling my eyes, and Potter grinned

"Knew you'd want to go to Hogsmeade," he said, turning around and facing the statue. I opened my mouth to ask him what in the name of Merlin he thought he was doing, in those words exactly, when he pulled out his wand and tapped the bosom of the one eyed witch (which I tried extremely hard not to giggle at AND I SUCCEEDED) which then moved away, revealing a passage.

Potter turned around to grin smugly at me, as I stared, dumbstruck, at the passage, "Oh."

Yes, _that _was my intelligible Head Girl response. Potter seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as his eyes twinkled and he bowed down, holding his arms out, gesturing to the passageway

"After you love," he said, looking me in the eye, and I narrowed my eyes, not taking a step forward, "Fine, I'll just keep this," he said, pulling my wand out of his pocket, and twirling it between his fingers, smiling innocently at me. I hissed under my breath and curled my hands into fists, walking irritably past him.

"Don't ever call me love," I muttered, and he grinned happily. As I walked by him, I jumped up, attempting to catch my wand, but his stupid seeker skills won, and he moved the wand high in the air. As I landed, I found myself almost pressed up against him, as a result of jumping and the narrowness of the holiday. His hands instantly caught my hips to steady me, and I flushed even deeper maroon. WHAT IS IT ABOUT THIS BOY THAT WAS MAKING ME BLUSH? IT'S INFURIATING!

I could feel his breath in my hair and I jumped back quickly, hitting my head on the wall, "Bloody OW!" I yelled, holding the back of my head. Thanks to the bloody clip Marlene had put in there it hurt even worse.

"Are you okay?" Potter asked. I looked up at him. He looked almost worried. I shook that thought from my head quickly. He didn't care about me.

"No," I said simply, and Potter chuckled, "We were going?" I asked, looking anywhere but at him, and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him nod. He waved his wand and the witch moved back into place, leaving us in the dark, "No!" I squeaked.

"Are you alright?" Potter's voice asked from somewhere to my right.

"Uhm, yes?" I said, my voice shaky. It was immature, but I'm scared of the dark. Don't judge.

"You don't sound alright," he said concernedly. Something grabbed my arm and I shrieked, "Lily!" he said, alarmed, "Maybe we should go back," he said, and I gripped onto his arm.

"Can we just get out of the dark?" I asked softly. I felt Potter's hand release softly and then grab my hand.

"Come on," he said, pulling me forwards, or backwards? I don't know, it was dark, "So you're scared of the dark?"

"Shut up," I said nastily

"I was just asking," he said defensively, and I bit my lip. He was right.

"Sorry," I said, and he started to laugh

"My, I never thought I'd see the day. Lily Evans, apologizing to me?" he said dramatically, and I felt a grin spread across my face. Thank Merlin he couldn't see me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, and I heard him chuckle

"I thought you already knew,"

"Hogsmeade? Really?" I asked incredulously, "How did you know this was here?" I asked

"I cant tell you _all _my secrets in one night," he said, and I laughed, "What was that alien sound?" he gasped, and I smacked his arm, "Why Evans, that's the friendliest thing you've ever done to me!"

I was shocked to realize that was true. This was the first conversation I had ever had with him. Is it weird that I don't think he's too bad? NO. BAD LILY. BAD THOUGHTS.

"We're here," he announced, and I looked around.

"I don't see anything," I said, well whined. It was still dark, in my defense.

"We're in the Honeydukes cellar," Potter said, and my eyebrows shot up

"REALLY?" I asked curiously, and Potter laughed

"Yes, now be quiet Evans," he said, and I stopped talking obediently. I didn't want to get caught, "There are stairs here," he said quietly, and I looked down at the floor. I couldn't see anything.

"I don't see anything," I said, and he chuckled

"I just know this place too well," he said, and then let go of my hand, "I'll help you," he said. I felt a hand on the small of my back and squeaked, "That's just me," he said, sounding slightly amused

"Yes, that's why I'm scared," I said, and I heard him chuckled.

"Always in denial," he whispered, and I turned towards his voice, causing some of my hair to fly around

"What?" I asked

"Nothing," he said quickly, and I frowned into the darkness. I continued climbing the stairs, suddenly very aware that I was out of Hogwarts, dressed up, on a date, in the dark, and he was touching me. It hit me that it was Potter who was touching me, and I was shocked to not feel disgusted or the extreme urge to puke. My head suddenly hit something hard

"OW!" I hissed, "Why do I get injured around you?" I asked irritably, and I heard Potter chuckle.

"_Descendio_," he whispered, and stairs fell down in front of me, revealing a trapdoor. WHERE THERE WAS LIGHT. I practically sprinted towards it and collapsed in the light, "So you _really _don't like the dark," he said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh bugger off," I said, and I heard him chuckle

"Come on," he said, walking way from me. I didn't know where we were! I ran after him and stood close to him, allowing him to lead me up to the Honeydukes store. Once in the main store, I shuddered

"It's so creepy when it's dark," I said, and Potter turned towards me, looking down at me. I suddenly realized just how tall he was, "Merlin you've grown," I said, and he grinned, running his hand through his hair.

"Amazing what a little food and water can do," he said cheekily, and I rolled my eyes

"You're incorrigible," I said, and Potter let out a loud laugh

"Finally! I was about to ask you questions to make sure you weren't an imposter," he said, and I grinned sheepishly.

"So where are we gong?" I asked, and he smiled slightly, "What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, "I was thinking, grab a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and then go to a place I like to go," he said, and I bit my lip, "If you don't want to"

"No it's fine," I said, and then frowned. Now why had I said that?

"Great," Potter said happily, "So, do you want to wait outside while I get the drinks?" he asked, and I shrugged, "Well you wait here," he said, and then after grinning at me, ran inside the Three Broomsticks. I sat down on the bench outside and looked around.

I had never been to Hogsmeade in the dark, although, I was technically allowed, as Head Girl. I felt a huge weight lift of my shoulders, realizing that I was allowed to be down here at night. My thoughts moved to Potter, and I frowned slightly. He was being really nice. And I mean _really _nice. It actually feels like we're on a real date. The door to the Three Broomsticks opened and he walked out, holding two bottles of Butterbeer. I looked him over.

He looked nice. Actually, that was the understatement of the year. He was wearing black jeans and a pale blue button down shirt, rolled up to his elbows. His hair was messier than ever and his glasses were, I noticed for the first time, slightly crooked.

He looked around before spotting me and breaking into a nervous smile. It was adorable. WHAT? Did I just refer to POTTER as ADORABLE? Merlin, help me.

"Here you go," he said, handing me a bottle. I took it thankfully and then reached into my wallet, pulling out seventeen sickles, "What are you doing?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and handed the money to him, which he shook off, "It's a date Evans, I'm supposed to pay," he said teasingly, and I shook my head vigorously

"But"

"Shut it," he said, giving me a 'look', before smiling, "Shall we?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we started down the street, and he grinned

"So impatient," he said, and I smacked his arm playfully

"Shut up," I advised, and he grinned, bringing his Butterbeer bottle up to his lips, "Potter! Where are we going?" I whined, and he looked straight ahead, "I'm talking to you," I said, and he continued to ignore me, "Potter!"

"That's not my name," he said simply, and I frowned

"I've _always _called you Potter," I said, and he nodded

"Yes, but we're on a date," he said, and I rolled my eyes

"You _forced _me," I muttered, and I saw his face fall slightly

"Are you not having fun?" he asked, and I instantly felt guilty

"I am," I said genuinely, and his face brightened considerably, "But there's no denying _how _you got me to come," I said, and I saw him chuckle

"There was no other way," he said, and I rolled my eyes

"You could've tried asking," I said, and he guffawed

"I think I've asked more than enough," he said, and I flushed, "Time came for desperate measures," he said, and I giggled. I looked ahead and saw the Shrieking Shack

"Where are we going?" I asked again, and he pointed to the shack, "But it's haunted!" I said, not at all fearfully.

"No it's not," he said simply, and I frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, and he bit his lip

"Sorry Lils I cant tell you," he said, and I froze

"Don't call me that," I said, and he laughed

"No can do," he said, "Lils," he added, winking at me, and I shook my head

"Why?" I asked, looking up at the sky, and Potter laughed, throwing his arm around my shoulders. Is it weird that I'm not repulsed?

"Because you love me Lily," he said. I like the way he says my name. It's like he's singing it. It sounds so much better when he says it.

"Quite the contrary Potter, I do not," I said, and he snorted

"I thought I told you not to call me that," he said, and I sighed

"But-"

"If you don't call me by my FIRST name, you wont get your wand back," he said, and I rolled my eyes

"You cant use the same ultimatum twice," I said, and he shrugged

"My game," he winked, and I rolled my eyes, "If you keep doing that your beautiful eyes will fall out of your head," he said wisely, and I giggled

"Shut up James," I said, and he looked at me with wide eyes, "What?" I asked, as he began to smile

"You called me James," he said happily, and my eyebrows shot up

"I guess I did," I said, looking down at my bottle of Butterbeer.

"And see, the universe didn't end. It wasn't the apocalypse. So you should do it more often," he said, and I felt a smile creep up on my face

"You have a point," I said, and he chortled. We stopped in front of the Shrieking Shack and I looked up at the scary building, "Are you sure?" I asked, and he nodded confidently

"Do you trust me?" he asked and I bit my lip

"Sadly," I said, and he beamed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shack. I looked around cautiously and stopped in front of a chair, frowning at the teeth marks, "Can I ask a question?" I asked, looking at Po-James, who was standing next to me

"That was a question," he pointed out cheekily, "But yes, you can ask another one," he said, and I rolled my eyes

"Smartass," I muttered, and James smirked, "Is there where Remus comes?" I asked quietly, and his eyes widened

"How do you-?" he asked incredulously, looking at me.

"I figured it out," I shrugged, and he shook his head incredulously

"And you didn't tell anyone?" he asked, and I frowned

"Why would I?" I asked, and he shrugged

"That's why he didn't tell anyone," James said, and I nodded. Made sense.

"So where are we going now?" I asked, and he shrugged

"Upstairs? Downstairs is a tad creepy," he said, and I grinned, "Oh shut it Evans," he said, and I giggled. He led me up the stairs and we ended up in a bedroom. Thankfully, he made his way over to a sofa in the corner and sat down. I sat down next to him, looking around.

It was hot, so I promptly unzipped the jacket and took it off, throwing it onto the bed across the room. I saw his eyes rake over my outfit, stopping at a PARTICULAR place and flushed, before throwing myself down on the sofa next to him, so that he couldn't look at me anymore.

"So Lily," he said, and I saw his hand shaking slightly, showing that he was nervous, "Are you having a good time?"

"Surprisingly, yes," I said, taking a sip of my Butterbeer, and he looked at me, somewhat surprised

"Really?" he asked, and I blushed slightly, nodding.

"Yeah," I smiled, and he smiled at me, looking into my eyes

"You know I hate your hair tied up," he said, eying my hair. I grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's so pretty! And tying it up is almost a crime," he said, and I laughed. I reached up and pulled the clip out, allowing my hair to cascade down. I pulled it over one shoulder and began to play with the ends of it, "Better," he said, and I burst out laughing, falling over onto his shoulder. He started to laugh and I could feel his shoulders shaking underneath my ear.

Once we'd calmed down enough, I sat up slowly. He was looking at me, and I didn't want to break eye-contact. I cleared my throat after a few moments of us just looking at each other and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I placed my Butterbeer bottle on the coffee table in front of us and then sat back, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"We should play twenty questions," I said, and James chuckled.

"Alright," he said, "You go first," he said, and I rolled my eyes

"Why?"

"Because I already know everything about you," he said, and I snorted

"Doubtful,"

"I'll prove it," he said, and I grinned

"I believe it's _my _turn," I said, and he laughed.

"I don't know! That could've been your question," he said, and I rolled my eyes

"Why would I ask you about me?" I asked, turning to look at him, and he shrugged, "It's official, you're insane," I said, and he grinned at me, "Okay, a question, er, okay I have one," I said.

"Shoot," James said, leaning back comfortably, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"What were you talking about in the tunnel passage thing?" I asked, looking at him, "You said something and when I asked you promptly said nothing," I said, and James flushed slightly

"Can I pass?" he asked, and I shook my head, "Oh and _I'm _incorrigible," he teased, and I grinned. I turned slightly so I was facing him and leaned against the side of the sofa, "Your shirt is really distracting," he said, looking away from me, and I flushed, pulling up the v-neck slightly, not that it helped at all.

"Answer the question," I said, and he signed

"Let me see…er…what did you say before I said that?" he asked, and I bit my lip.

"Er, I think, OH!" I said, snapping my fingers, and James jumped, "It was something about how I was scared because it was you or something," I said, and James nodded, grasping his heart

"Merlin don't _yell _like that again," he said, and I grinned at him

"Did I scare you?" I teased, and he stuck his tongue out at me

"I said 'always in denial'," James said, and I frowned at him.

"Why?" I asked, and he shook his head

"That's another question," he said, and I shrugged

"Okay," I said, and he groaned

"Lily!" he whined, and once again, the way he said my name made my heart stutter

"Yes James?" I said, and I saw him smile slightly.

"Fine, I said it because I know," he said simply, and I frowned at him, "I know that deep down you love me," he said, and my eyes widened

"Er, doubtful," I said, and he rolled his eyes

"You'll see," he said, and I looked at him.

"Next question," I said quickly, changing the subject, and he sighed, but turned to me anyway, "Actually, I'm not sure I have much more after this," I said, smiling sheepishly, and he laughed.

"How about we call the game 'questions' rather than 'twenty questions'?" he suggested, and I grinned at him

"Why didn't you give up?" I asked, and he cocked his head to the side, looking at me

"What do you mean?"

"On me," I said, playing with a strand of my hair, "Why didn't you give up?" I asked, and he ran his hand through his hair

"Why would I?" he asked quietly

"James, seriously," I said, sitting up and looking him straight in the eye, "Look at me," I said, and he turned to look me in the eye, "You could have anyone at Hogwarts and you decide to go after _me_?" I said, and he continued to look at me, "You don't deserve someone as, well, boring, as me," I said, a small lump in my throat. I looked down at the floor as I realized just how true my words were

And then I realized something even more important; the lump in my throat, the random heart speed ups, the fact that I felt really safe tonight, the laughing, the butterflies, the sweaty palms, the teasing, the smiling.

I _did _have feelings for him.

Just then, I felt a hand on my face. I started and looked up to see James's face closer to mine than it had been before, and his left hand resting on my face. He was looking in my eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Lily you're the best girl there," he whispered, and I shook my head.

"You lie," I said, and he grinned

"Would I?" he asked, scooting a little closer to me, "Lily, you don't see yourself clearly," he said, and I frowned at him.

"There's nothing to see," I said, and he signed, leaning back slightly and running his hand through his hair.

"Lily, you are amazing," he said earnestly, "You're funny, smart, kind, friendly, nice, respectable, intelligent, trustworthy, honest, cheeky, a little crazy, you're a role model, you're Head Girl, you are the most loyal friend I have ever met, _everyone _in school loves you," he said, and I shook my head, "Okay, well, you cant expect anything from the Slytherins," he said, and I chuckled, "So the people in school that matter love you," he said

"Not everyone," I whispered, and he frowned

"Lily I don't think you're right," he said genuinely, and I shook my head.

"You don't," I whispered, and he looked at me incredulously.

"You're ridiculous," he said. He sounded almost pained. I don't know what came over me to say that, I really don't. I just, I couldn't help it. Thing is, I really want him to love me. Because the thing I have just realized is, I don just have 'feelings' for him, I think I love him, "I've been chasing after you for six years, and you think I don't?" he asked, and I shook my head

"You're only in it for the chase," I said, and he looked at me as if I were speaking gibberish.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, and I chuckled

"You don't like me, James," I said, looking up at him, "You like the idea of me," I said, "You like the fact that I keep saying no to you, so you continue until I say yes," I said, "Or you think you like me, but you don't know me," I said, "You like the image of me, the Head Girl, everyone's best friend," I bit my lip after that, not wanting to continue.

"Lily you're so stupid," he said, laughing humorlessly, "You think I'd embarrass myself like I do for a _chase_?" he asked, and I looked into his eyes, "I just…you're…UGH!" he yelled, before diving forward.

I've been kissed before, many times. But this was different. This wasn't desperate like all my other boyfriends have been. This one was, well, loving. I felt safe as he gently placed one of his hands on the small of my back and the other on my cheek, pulling me closer. My hands, on their own accord, slid onto his broad shoulders, pulling myself to him.

I don't know how long we sat there, but when we broke apart, we opened our eyes at the same time, and I gasped.

"Uhm," I said, looking down at the sofa, as James grinned.

"I knew it," he said simply, smiling at me, and I felt a traitorous smile on my face, along with a blush.

"I hate you," I said, looking up into his eyes, and he laughed

"I know," he said simply. He pulled my wand out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I took my wand and then reached over, putting it back in his pocket

"Date's not over yet," I smiled, and he looked at me incredulously, as I stood up, holding my hand out to him, "Deal was I get it back _after _the date's over," I said, and James grinned, taking my hand and standing up.

"Do mine ears deceive me?" he asked, standing close to me, resting his forehead on mine, and I grinned at him.

"Yes, yes they do," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, "What I actually said was 'you're a pig and I hate you'," I said seriously, and James laughed

"Why do you hate me?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes

"Because, James Potter, you stole my wand,"

"And?" he asked, frowning

"Well, along with that, you took my heart," I grinned, and his eyes widened

"You lie," he said incredulously, and I laughed.

"I wish," I sighed

"You know, I really like this shirt," he said, and I rolled my eyes

"Honestly, you _are _a pig," I said, and James laughed. He took my hand and then Accio-d my jacket. He put it around my shoulders and I shrugged my arms into it. He stood in front of me and zipped it up all the way, grinning at me.

"Back to school?" he suggested, and I nodded. He took my hand and then grinned happily to himself

"What?" I asked, and he shook his head

"I like holding your hand," he said, and I laughed. He led me out of a tunnel under the Whomping Willow, which scared me a lot, I have to say, and when we were in front of Gryffindor Tower, he turned to face me, "This isn't a joke, right?" he asked, looking worriedly into my eyes, and I shook my head

"I'm afraid not," I said, and he grinned happily

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, and I laughed.

"Yes, I will," I said. I reached behind him and pulled my wand out of his back pocket, before kissing his cheek, "_Now _this date is over."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Hope you liked it. I love Lily and James, I'm definitely going to write some more fics on them. STAY TUNED and REVIEW**

* * *

**REVIEW**

* * *

**REVIEW**

* * *

**REVIEW**

* * *

**Keep reading! :D **


End file.
